One Way Out: Book I
by roxyfire57
Summary: It was all that bad bad man, Frieza's fault. Vegeta didn't deserve to go to hell. Trunks goes to the past to change his father's, to make sure that Frieza never made him evil. But he is dragged deeper into Vegeta's dark past of death and deception, and the demi saiyan realized-once you are sucked into the real world, there is only one way out. A Trunks & Chibi Vegeta fic.
1. Author's Note

**One Way Out: Book I**

_**It was all that bad bad man, Frieza's fault. Vegeta didn't deserve to go to hell. **_**Trunks goes to the past to change his father's, to make sure that Frieza never made him evil. But he is dragged deeper into Vegeta's dark past of death and deception, and the demi saiyan realized-once you are sucked into the real world, there is only one way out.**

* * *

**A few things to note:**

**1\. Firstly, this will be a trilogy. As in, ideally there would be three books, each after another.**

**2\. Secondly, each chapter would be short. I will try to have more frequent updates as each chapter is tiny, hopefully not too tiny, and there would be more chapters. About... 20? 30? Maybe even 40? I dunno. I hope to update at least every week, so...**

**3\. Thirdly, I want to stress that this is a Trunks-Chibi Vegeta-Frieza fic. There will be other characters(Nappa, Radditz, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui etc), but the story would mostly revolve around these three. As to Goku, for those who are wondering, he MIGHT appear in book II, and shall be a main-side character in book III.**

**4\. Again, this story would sorta end with a cliffhanger (as visualized in my head, that is,) so don't be disappointed or angry or something. There are two more sequels! I kinda have the plot planned out, but I appreciate all reviews and might tweak it slightly as I wish...**

**5\. Last but not least, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**In which**_** o****ur hero finds himself a mission**

"Daddy?"

Vegeta looks over at the child. "Hn?"

"Are you... did you, you know..." Trunks shifted uncomfortably.

"Spit it out, boy!" the saiyan prince snapped, slightly impatient at his son's odd behavior.

"Whydidyougotohellwhenyoudied?" Trunks blurted out hastily, but Vegeta's sensitive saiyan ears caught it. he stiffened.

"Go to your room," Vegeta muttered, not facing his son. Trunks looked around-they were in his room. But taking the hint that his father needed to be alone for a while, the lavender-haired child seeked out his mother, who was in the lab.

"Mum?"

Bulma whirled around in her chair to face her son, who was standing by the doorway. "Yes, honey?"

"Why did dad go to hell when he died?"

Bulma froze. "Honey, who told you that?"

"Goku did," Trunks answered.

Bulma sighed and rubbed her temples-she'll get him for It later. "Well sweetie, yes. Your father did go to hell."

"Why?" Trunks whined, "He's good, isn't he?"

"He is," Bulma looked out the window, "it's just about his past."

"His past?" Trunks's eyes widened.

Bulma bit her lip-well, there was really no taking back those words. Trunks was bound to find out one way or another. "In the past, there was a bad bad man that made your Daddy do a lot of mean things. It's all that bad man's fault."

Trunks thought for a while, and the puzzle pieces clicked in his young mind. "you're talking about Frieza." It was a statement.

Bulma opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. She nodded hesitantly, not at all sure this was a good idea.

"Frieza is a bad bad man," Trunks pouted. Then, "thanks mum," and he left. Bulma slapped her forehead, she knew her actions were going to backfire somehow, but it was probably just her scientific mind calculating all possibilities again.

_But still, it WAS a possibility._

_Better keep an eye on Trunks for a while._

He acted weird throughout the rest of the day, and did not touch much of his food during dinner, which is more than unusual for a saiyan. Bulma and Vegeta, however, said nothing about it, labelling it as the shock and confusion of the revelation earlier that day.

The next morning, however, Trunks woke up unusually late.

Well, to be honest, he had not woken up yet. And despite Bulma's yelling and banging outside his door, the boy would not rise.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! IT'S 11 A.M.!"

Vegeta phased behind his wife and, in a quick movement, yanked the door off his hinges. But today, there would be no screaming matches about saiyans and incredible powers, and ability to break things without even trying.

Because today, Trunks's room was empty.


	3. Chapter 1: Destroyed

**Chapter 1: _Destroyed_**

**_In which _worlds are destroyed, and lives are damaged.**

"He gave you to me willingly, you know."

Vegeta glared at the lizard that stood across him in the shadows, swirling a glass of red wine slowly.

"You're nothing to him," Frieza continued, licking his lips ravenously.

"He'll come for me," his voice was bitter and dripping with venom, but laced with hope.

"Right," the tyrant sighed, "believe what you want. While waiting for him to... come for you, I want you to do something for me."

The five year old said nothing, but gave his captor a cold stare.

...

It was quick and efficient.

He wanted to finish the job quickly, so when his father arrived he could wait for him.

His scouter beeped over his ear and displayed, 'incoming message from Lord Frieza' (which, by the way, was self-programmed), and Prince Vegeta clicked a button. Static whirled through for a while, before a raspy voice cracked through the slightly distorted signal.

"Ah, my little prince, how is your day?"

"Well," Frieza's voice continued, undeterred by the lack of reply, "I have... sad news for you."

"Get on with it," Vegeta spat. Hearing his voice gave him a migraine.

"Tsk tsk, so impatient," Frieza sighed over the intercom, "well, it seems like a gigantic meteorite has struck Planet Vegeta during your absence. Everything was destroyed, what a pity."

Vegeta froze.

"Yes, even that... poor father of yours was killed in the collision. Horrifying, I must say." Frieza rolled his eyes, his scratchy, high voice full of mocking sympathy.

"Oh."

He ended the transmission, before his knees buckled beneath him, and darkness swarmed in his head, and the child's mind blanked.

_Frieza did this._

It was a legitimate accusation.

_He would pay._


	4. Chapter 2: Stranded

**Chapter 2: _Stranded_**

_**In which **_**Trunks finds himself in a dead end**

"Argh!"

The time machine lurched to a stop and toppled on it's side, smashing the lavender haired child against the glass panel. The glass broke under the impact, and shards of glass pierced through the child's skin, making him cry out.

Fortunately for him, the glass did not cut too deep. Trunks blasted a hole through the destroyed door and staggered out, brushing away the glass fragments. Blood oozed through the cuts, but did not look too serious. Frowning he turned to inspect the time machine, which, other than the broken glass and the Trunks-sized hole in the cracked hull, seemed fine, apart from the minor scratches.

Still, he figured there must be something wrong with it internally, as he was sure it was definitely NOT programmed to tilt to it's side upon landing.

Finally, though, he seemed aware of his surroundings, and the demi saiyan's eyes widened as he realized where he was-or more importantly, where he wasn't.

_Crap._

Trunks gritted his teeth and capsulized the time machine-if someone evil found it, there would be hell to pay. Slowly he got to his feet and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the ki levels on this strange planet. He located a source of ki somewhere due east, and decided to pay a visit to that small village-after all, what was the worst that could happen?

...

"Papryzaki!" _Intruder!_

"I don't understand," Trunks started, taking a step towards the alien child. He was purple all over and had a pair of antenna on his head, with a short tail. The child stumbled backwards in shock and wailed.

Instantly, a few villagers emerged from their homes and pointed whatever sharp they had at Trunks, yelling in some alien language. "I don't understand!" Trunks protested weakly, raising his hands in defense. A few however, thought he was going to attack and cowered in fear, spluttering something incoherent.

"Kufreta Nyane!" _Stand Down!_

The small crowd surrounding Trunks parted, letting what seemed to be an elder walk towards the child, leaning on some soft of walking stick. The elder observed the lavender haired child as he stared back. Slowly he muttered something to his companion who produced a small device, which Trunks recognized instantly-a scouter.

His eyes widened as the senior alien handed it to him and he accepted it, affixing it to his eye like he had seen his father do so once. He pressed a button and it blinked to life, strange symbols ran across the screen before they stopped, settling into one of the languages that his father had taught him before, along with Saiyago-The Galactic Standard.

"Papari kure shw?" _Who are you?_

The translation flashed across the screen, and Trunks silently thanked the elder.

"My name is Trunks," he answered, hoping it would work both ways. Fortunately for him it did, and the scouter replied the group in the alien's native tongue.

"Kure shw yuno Yawqut?" _Are you with Them?_

Trunks frowned, and wondered of Them was who he thought it was.

"No."

Everyone relaxed visibly, and the aliens chattered among themselves, pointing towards the newcomer. The scouter picked up little snippets of conversation, such as "-stranded-", "-no armor-" and "-space pod-".

"-" One of the aliens opened their mouth to speak, but then the scouter beeped a notification.

"Ship S54761 and Ship S34201 heading towards immediate location. T landing 5 minutes."

Everyone froze.


	5. Chapter 3: All that Remains

**Chapter 3: All that remains**

_**In which**_ **three, maybe four are left of a once powerful race**

He froze.

"That's right," the mocking voice of the purple octopus-like warrior echoed in his head, "Lord Frieza just picked up two of your hideous monkey friends. Seems like your worthless race isn't extinct after all."

Vegeta tensed and turned his head towards Cui, standing by the doorway. "Where are they?" he rasped out, clenching his fists.

Cui laughed again, shaking his head. This kid was just too cute... "Throne room, brat. Lord Frieza's having a... chat with them."

Vegeta's eyes widened-he knew what 'chats' eventually led to, being on the receiving end more that he could count, in his short time under the tyrant's rule. Before his planet blew up, Vegeta had been some sort of a... diplomatic solution, for the short-lived peace between the two empires. He pushed past the smirking warrior and rushed down the winding corridors, bursting through the heavy door of Frieza's throne room and expecting the worst-

-"Prince Vegeta?" A long-haired saiyan, about just one cycle older that Vegeta, was standing next to Vegeta's burly bodyguard. Seeing him the duo got down to one knee with heads bowed.

"...Nappa?"

"My Prince," Nappa greeted, scratching the top of his head (which was not yet bald).

Behind them, Frieza gave Vegeta a sickly sweet smile, which was dripping with mock sympathy and venom.

Vegeta tried his best to ignore his people's murderer and turned his scrutinizing gaze to the newcomer, who automatically replied, "Radditz, Son of Bardock, Third Class."

He nodded. Frieza raised an eyebrow in amusement, and Vegeta stiffened.

"I suppose I'll let you worthless monkeys interact for a while. You know where to go, _prince_," Frieza mocked, "have to keep all my pets in a cage, after all."

Vegeta let out an animalistic growl but nodded, before leading the way to his tiny cell at the far end of the ship. With his alone it was cramped, but with two other huge saiyans it was suffocating.

"My brother might be alive," Radditz said softly, and Vegeta turned, "what?"

"My younger brother, Kakarot. Just before the planet exploded, he was sent to a far planet to purge it."

Vegeta nodded slowly, taking all this in, as he punched in the access code to his cell.

The door slided open effortlessly, and Vegeta occupied a small corner of the bare room as he left Radditz and Nappa to settle down.

"This is small," Nappa narrowed his eyes, and the third class nodded his agreement.

Vegeta closed his eyes and said nothing.

It seemed that the three of them, maybe four, were all that remained of the Saiyans.


	6. Chapter 4: Stronger

**Chapter 4: Stronger**

_**In which**_** someone on planet Kyarr is stronger than it seems**

"T-landing 5 minutes," the female robotic voice echoed within the pod, as the sleep stasis gas wore out, and the warrior nodded sleepily.

He switched on the intercom, and the static buzzed in, followed by the dreary voice of his partner, "Konnin, you awake?"

"Yea," Konnin, a 6ft, 3 inch tall Ocyaic (he was considered of an average height for his race, and Ocyaics were mostly mottled green with horns) muttered.

His partner Insin, a Weblun (they were primarily a water race, webbed limbs and mostly blue, hence the name), laughed, "come on, sleepy, I wanna blow something up."

Konnin said nothing-he was not from a warrior race, and neither was Insin, but Ocyaics and Webluni had a considerably average power level and was suitable in taking down the much weaker planets, thus their service.

The space pods made a large impact on the dry desert planet, and miles away the natives were alerted of their presence.

"Papryzakun! Yawqui si commtre!" _Intruders! They have arrived!_

The aliens were thrown into a panic, and Trunks fell to the ground as he was shoved in all directions.

Doors were locked, windows were shut, barricades were put up-as if it would make a difference against their enemies.

"Kuntre nin, weqair," the senior alien, the same one who saved him from being mauled by sticks, gestured to Trunks, _come in, child_.

He shook his lavender head, "It's alright," and turned his attention to the two kis coming towards the village. The scouter bleeped, informing Trunks on the arrival of soldiers 67124SA and 75492PO.

Two uniformed soldiers touched down and were mildly surprised to see a young child with a scouter waiting for them.

"What do you want," he spoke in an unknown language through the device, and the translation popped up on the green screens of the aliens' scouters.

Konnin chuckled, "look, it seems like the Kyarl got themselves a new ambassador," he turned towards Insin, "isn't that just adorable."

Insin grinned maliciously, "well kid, what we want is to purge this planet. You don't seem to be around here, huh. Say, I admire your bravery, brat. maybe after killing off the inhabitants of this pitiful planet I'll bring you back to-"

There was a glint as the sunlight reflected off the blade, and blood splattered at on the hot desert sand.

There were no words to describe the absolute horror, fear and disgust, when Insin's head rolled by Konnin's feet.


	7. Chapter 5: Prisoner?

**Chapter 5: Prisoner?**

**_In which _ Trunks is taken back to the ship**

"W-What are you..?!"

Trunks cocked his head and gazed nonchalantly at the shaking alien, barely sparing a glance at his decapitated partner.

"Does it matter," he murmered tiredly, examining the shiny red that dripped off his sword, tapping onto the ground.

"It's impossible that someone of your power level could be on Kyarr! Who are you!? Answer or I'll shoot!" Konnin raised his energy gun and aimed it straight at the child-it was quite pathetic, really, that he needed a weapon to defend himself against a brat barely half his size or age, and still held the possibility of defeat.

The demi saiyan almost scoffed, as if that gun would make a difference against him.

"You wouldn't dare."

Konnin faltered; the kid was right, he wouldn't dare indeed. In all his decades of purging and hunting, this was the first-and granted, may it be the only- time someone, let alone a **child** for that matter, had dared speak to him in this tone. It didn't just shock him-to be honest, it terrified him straight to the core.

_And worse still_, he stared at the boy polishing the long blade, then at the head of his once-partner, _the kid might actually have the skills to back up his mouth._

"Of course I wouldn't," he attempted to sound confident despite his wavering voice, "if Frieza knew I defeated someone who would be a perfect addition to his army, he would be mad at me."

The boy stopped polishing his sword and looked up, making Konnin grin inwardly-_it seemed that throwing the lord's name around worked, it shocked the kid speechless._

Trunks actually paused, "Frieza?" _That's the guy who hurt my dad!_

"Take me to him."

"W-what?"

"Take. Me. To. Him." Trunsk stared levelly at the soilder, making his gulp nervously, "I want to see Frieza."

The Ocyaic froze-who in their right mind actually **wanted** to meet Frieza? "I..I can't..."

"Then take me prisoner," Trunks shrugged, holding out his hands, "you know, like you said. For his army."

Konnin had absolutely no idea that his decision, would change the entire universe.


	8. Chapter 6: Tyranny and wine

**Chapter 6: Tyranny and wine**

_**In which**_ **Frieza is not who he expected**

He'd expected someone... taller.

How did someone that barely came up to his father's shoulders, conquer the entire universe?

How could he be so scrawny?

Trunks silently assessed the strange creature on the hoverchair, who was observing him in amusement.

"And you expected me to believe, that **this**," the bald alien sighed, "was the one who... overpowered you?"

"Y-yes, Lord Frieza. It is him." Konnin shifted nervously when Trunks shot a heated glare in his direction, a silent command to disregard the fact that his comrade was also taken down by himself.

"And how about that partner of yours?" The wine glass swirled lazily, and Trunks's gaze followed the single drop of red liquid-that so clearly resembled Insin's blood- as it fell towards the ground.

"He...his ship, uh, was blown to bits. During an electrical storm." Konnin blurted out much too quickly, and Frieza narrowed his eyes suspiciously for a fraction of a second, debating whether to pretend to believe this soldier who was oh-so-clearly lying.

"Leave," he muttered, finally deciding it wasn't worth his time. The tyrant turned his attention back to the boy, as the door clicked shut signalling Konnin's dismissal, and Frieza smirked.

"So, my worthless lying solider decided you were worth my time," Frieza chuckled, and took a long sip of the red liquid. "Let's see, shall we?"

Trunks said nothing, watching the wine glass swirl slowly, sloshing the beverage inside against the rim of the glass, as he brought it to his lips. Several drops escaped from his parted lips dribbled down that.. hideous creature's chin. It was disgusting.

He swore to never drink wine.

Ever.


	9. Chapter 7: Blue

**Chapter 7: Blue**

**_In which_**** he catches a glimpse of striking blue amongst the shades of gray**

"Alright, now we have to report to Frieza," he spat that last word out bitterly, and climbed out of the tiny pod.

Behind his two other had landed, and from which emerged one long-haired teenager, and a flame-haired adolescent.

Nappa was the only adult in their group, and he was as sure as hell going to have to carry a lot of burden taking care of the brats.

"Damn," Radditz scoffed, and glanced back at the young prince, who had remained silent.

Both of them watched him for a reaction, and Vegeta snapped, "well? Get on with it!"

Nappa exchanged a look with Radditz, before leading the way. They weaved through multiple long corridors and mazes of hallways, before arriving at the throne room-Frieza's favorite place at the heart of the mothership.

Sighing Nappa knocked once, twice, thrice.

Nothing.

Radditz raised an eyebrow, "shush guys, I think something's going on."

...

He was successfully keeping his energy supressed and and not losing, until a very familiar ki sparked just beyond the doors which caught Trunks off guard. So did the punch, however, and the nine year old was sent flying across the throne room and left a sizable Trunks-sized dent in the metal wall.

Frieza growled-the kid was faster than given credit for, and managed to dodge quite a few punched before Frieza picked up his speed and speed him flying.

The lavender haired child gave out a quiet oof, then a thump, finally a clang as the hilt of his sword came into contact with the metallic floor.

His sword. He'd almost forgot he had it.

"Come in," Frieza hissed, and the door opened slowly. "We have returned from our purge," Nappa announced, behind him Radditz and...

...Vegeta.

Trunks's eyes widened and was about to call out-

-"Argh!' He was sent sprawling against the other wall once more, the heel of Frieza's metal-tipped boot ramming into his stomch. He really needed to work on his guard.

The bitter, coppery taste of blood filled Trunks mouth (as luck-or rather, the lack of it- so has it, it is impossible to keep your defence up when supressing your ki) and he felt something warm and sticky flow from the back of his head down his neck.

He wobbled slowly and staggered on his feet, feeling slightly light headed, unaware of all the occupants of the room watching him.

Vegeta met the child's gaze as he looked up, and the emotions and familarity that burst forth in those striking blue eyes was so warm it hurt.


	10. Chapter 8: Missing

**Chapter 8: Missing**

_**In which **_**Bulma and Vegeta find out their son has disappeared**

"Trunks!"

Bulma continued to bang on her son's bedroom door, frustrated that the child had not woken. It was past 11!

"Get out here, young man, before I get your father to break down this door," she warned. There was no reply.

At this, Bulma started to worry-Trunks was a heavy sleeper, but he usually managed to get up before 9, and there was no way he'd willingly miss breakfast.

The saiyan prince materialized behind his wife, a sweat-soaked towel wrung around his neck. "Woman?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow-he'd detected her anxiety and rushed to her side immediately, relieved she was fine yet confused to her plight.

"Trunks is not waking up," she whimpered, and tears sprang up in her eyes. "I can't get the door open, and no one's answering."

Vegeta pushed her behind him and grabbed the door handle, yanking it off it's hinges. Normally Bulma would have been yelling at his 'uncivilized, reckless behavior', but today she rushed past him-into Trunks empty bedroom.

Bulma froze, and jumped slightly when Vegeta placed a large warm hand on her back.

"Where is he?"

The saiyan said nothing and concentrated, trying but failing to get a hold of his son's ki. He panicked slightly, "he must be hiding his ki... that's why I can't sense him..."

"What?!" The blue-haired scientist gasped. "Look for him!"


	11. Chapter 9: Familiar

**Chapter 9: ****Familiar**

**_In which_ Vegeta finds a stranger too saiyan, yet not.**

He coughed violently and blood splattered across the stained throne room floor.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he took in his form-the strange lavender haired child, with rippling muscles beneath those strange garments, and features much too saiyan-the boy wavered a little, then was thrown back when Frieza delivered a bone-snapping punch towards his chest.

The saiyan prince almost winced, hearing the sickening crunch of multiple ribs, and a thud as the child slid to the floor.

He had ragged breaths, coughed up another mouthful of blood, red beginning to stain the lavender strands of hair where the hard metal had collided with the back of his skull.

Lungs punctured, very likely concussion.

Still alive.

He was very much saiyan, too much to be not, (although that ridiculous lavender hair was most definitely not a saiyan trait), and when Nappa exchanged a doubtful glance with Radditz Vegeta knew he was not alone in his suspicions.


	12. Chapter 10: Unconciousness

**Chapter 10: Unconsciousness**

**In which Trunks regrets his decisions**

Ouch.

He bit his tongue to prevent himself from crying out, then instantly regretted it when his teeth sank deep into the flesh as he was thrown against the wall.

Maybe he should have just gotten over it in the first place and beat Frieza the first moment he got the chance too.

But he had dragged it on, and fallen off his guard so Frieza could have gotten in one lucky hit too many.

Too many, for sure, he gasped as his ribs pierced into his lungs and forced the breath out of his lungs.

He was too focused on hiding his ki-what for?! Stupid-and as a result, his defense had suffered greatly. And here he was, lying in front of one of the most beatable villains in the century.

Dying.

He hacked up more blood from his lungs, and felt something sticky roll down the back of his neck.

Ouch.

Trunks slipped into blissful unconsciousness, and he welcomed it.


	13. Chapter 11: Request

**Chapter 11: Request**

**_In which_ Vegeta has a strange request**

"..."

"What?" Frieza hissed, he wasn't sure he had heard him correctly.

"Let. Us. Take. The. Boy." Vegeta gritted his teeth, nodding towards the limp body.

Frieza's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then smirked consensingly, "and just why, do you want this... child?"

"He's saiyan," Vegeta answered plainly (knowing there was no way Frieza would pass up the chance to, say, 'cage' another one of them), and the tyrant raised what would have been his eyebrow (if he had one).

"He has saiyan features," Nappa confirmed, looking over the boy, and he couldn't help but noticing that he and Vegeta had the same jaw line and eye shape.

"Saiyan features," Frieza repeated softly, before recognition passed over his face, "but he's not..." and he let out a large bark of laughter.

"What's left of the saiyans: Three full bloods, two barely adolescents, and... one half breed?!" He chuckled, taking a long sip from his red wine, and smirked, "Of course you can."


	14. Chapter 12: Terms and Conditions

**Chapter 12: Terms and Conditions**

**_In which_ Frieza has stranger terms**

"But..."

"Put him in a different room."

Vegeta paused, "what, why?"

"Are you doubting me?" Frieza's tail lashed out in fury, and Vegeta shook his head.

"Of course not, Frieza."

"_Lord_ Frieza," he corrected, snarling, "Leave, you filthy monkeys. Take your stupid friend. Dodoria would bring him to his new... quarters after he has... healed."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes-why did Frieza want the child in a different room from them? That was strange. He would want to 'keep all his monkeys in a cage', or say to speak. It was-

"Of course, Lord Frieza," Nappa growled softly, and slung the child's limp body across his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 13: New Rules

**Chapter 13: New Rules**

**_In which _the game has changed, and new rules are put to play**

"What..."

He opened and closed his palm, trying to channel his ki towards his fingertips. His hand glowed blue for one, two seconds, and the ki dissipated. Trunks frowned, his entire body shook and sweat poured from him. He tried again-it was incredibly hard to focus his energy at one point.

His hand fell limp.

"What did you do to me," he hissed. The demi-saiyan tried to get up, but white hot pain shot through his legs. Trunks's legs gave way beneath him and he fell.

Frieza merely smiled.

...

Thrust into a small chamber, windowless and cold. Kept trying, kept failing.

His ki wouldn't come.

Frieza had done something.

The game has changed, Trunks took a deep breath, there were new conditions. Another factor was introduced, another skill put to the test. Whatever Frieza did to him, he was going to find out, and do the same back.

There were new rules.

_And damn hell he was gonna break all of them. _


	16. Chapter 14: Meeting

**Chapter 14: Meeting**

_**In which **_**Vegeta and Trunks have a short meeting**

Vegeta looked up. His gaze stopped at the lavender haired child who was blinking at him from the doorway-Nappa and Radditz had gone to report to Zarbon, who apparently had a new mission just for the both of them, and the prince didn't feel like training.

"How did you know I was here?"

The boy blinked, and cocked his head, calculating for a bit. "I dunno," he slowly said, "I was just walking."

Vegeta surveyed him, "you heal fast."

Trunks shrugged, and he walked into the spacious balcony, settling for a spot just across from Vegeta. He leaned over the barricade and down at the sparring arena, where several warriors were engaged in a friendly fight.

Vegeta paused for a moment, thinking, "How strong are you?"

He remembered how the child managed to dodge Frieza's blows.

The lavender haired boy snorted, shaking his scruffy mop of hair, "currently, not at all."

"Currently?" Vegeta echoed.

He didn't turn to face the saiyan, and held out his palms, concentrating heavily (sweat had started to form on his brow and the child was starting to breathe heavily), and his fingertips glowed blue, for a second, and it disappeared.

"He drained your power," Vegeta nodded with understanding, and sympathy.

"Did he drain yours?" The boy looked up, curious and worried, and Vegeta paused, "yes."

Blue eyes widened.

"Does it... wear off?"

Vegeta shook his head disappointed, "you have to overcome it by yourself. Build up your ki again."

There was a spark in his blue eyes, as realization dawned upon Trunks as he contemplated his words. "he put something in us."

"Something that steadily keeps our ki suppressed within our core," he nodded frantically, "if our ki was drained from an outside source, we would slowly regain it. But it's not." Trunks was really going on now, "unless there's something inside us, and we have to draw out our ki again because it's trapped by whatever that he put in."

He turned towards the saiyan prince, grinning, "you don't have to build up your ki again. He didn't take it away. You have to draw it out, and that takes a lot of effort because whatever's in us is really powerful," Trunks paused, "It's not a drug, because that would eventually be assimilated and leave our system, so it has to be some sort of technology!"

He was really excited now. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but the child cut him off, "now THAT I can deal with. Technology. If I can't get it out, I'll just whip up something that can disrupt it signals or waves or whatever it's doing from the outside! And then-"

"-BOY!" Vegeta snapped.

He stilled, as if remembering Vegeta was here. "My name is Trunks," he said softly, and he mentally recited Vegeta's reply.

"Trunks? What a stupid name. Whoever who gave it to you must have had a screw lose in their head."

Trunks cracked up.

It was nice to know that some things just stayed the same, across dimensions and time, and he took comfort in the familiarity.


	17. Chapter 15: Powerful

**Chapter 15: Powerful**

**_In which_ Vegeta grasps the tip of the iceberg on Trunks's power**

"Trunks," Vegeta paused, he turned towards the kid who was regarding him eagerly.

"You said," the prince hesitated, "you said... technology?"

The lavender haired child nodded, his hands trailed down his chest and stopped at the base of his torso, feeling the muscles through the thin fabric of the shirt he found himself in, feeling the weak, unnatural pulse of his ki beneath it.

Yep. Definitely suppressed.

"You can sense it," he said, "try. It feels unnatural."

There was a tense silence. Then, "sense... ki?"

"Yea," Trunks raised an eyebrow quizzically, "sense ki. Can't you do that?"

Vegeta frowned, irritated that this kid knew something he didn't, "well, tell me how!?"

To say Trunks was taken aback, was a bit of an understatement. He blinked once, twice, slowly aware of the position he was in, and grinned, usually he was the one being lectured. He never had to teach his father anything before.

A wicked smirk spread across his face, before it hastily disappeared, and he took a deep breath.

"Okay, sensing ki. Um, it's pretty natural, really, and-"

"Stop rambling!" The little prince snapped - if there was a new skill, he wanted to learn it, and quickly.

"It's like releasing a ki blast," Trunks explained slowly, "except it's not. Let go of your ki slowly. See, every living thing has ki, and it interacts differently with another's. Like a fingerprint."

He watched as Vegeta frowned in intense concentration.

"You release your ki - just let it be natural, let it roll off in waves, you know, nothing too drastic - everyone's ki reacts differently with yours, small differences produce a unique ki signature for everyone.. You can pick them out, learn to recognize which ki signature belongs to who. It takes practice."

Vegeta growled softly, closing his eyes, his tail unraveled from his waist and twitched in tense frustration, Trunks's voice interrupted, "relax. It's harder to focus when you're too tense."

His eyes snapped up to glare darkly at the child, who to his surprise seemed not to be affected by his deadly look, but compiled.

...

There. Someone. Moving outside the balcony.

As if on cue, the door was kicked open, and Dodoria sauntered in. Trunks snarled at the pink solider and backed up... before a large painful slap landed on with his face.

Vegeta's large eyes widened as the boy, unable to defend himself - or stay in the air due to his lack of ki, crashed through the glass and down onto the arena below - as then through a wall as a stray ki blast collided into him.

"You purple haired freak.. You'll pay for what you did to my FACE!"

He watched stiffly, Trunks staggered upwards, and the prince almost winced as the boy was slammed ruthlessly into a pillar. For the first time he spotted a large burn mark all the way across Dodoria's face, stretching from his temple to his cheek - no doubt the cause of his fury. He envied the boy for that - the prince himself could never land a mark like that on the large alien.

What bothered him, though, was that it was a fresh mark, perhaps just before Trunks entered the room a few minutes ago.

When his ki had been suppressed.

_Just..._

_..._

_Just how powerful was this kid?_


	18. Chapter 16: Radditz

**Chapter 16: Radditz**

_**In which**_ **Trunks gets to meet a certain long-haired saiyan.**

"Hey, he's waking up."

Trunks opened his eyes to see something staring down at him. Blurred vision and hazy noises, he couldn't really make out who it was and was too tired to sense ki. The demi-saiyan lashed out instinctively.

He heard a howl, and he blinked rapidly to meet Radditz's scowling face.

"Sorry," he muttered, seeing a red streak across his jawline. It wasn't well aimed. Trunks had been going for the neck.

Radditz's eyes softened, he played big brother to Vegeta many times and had a soft spot for children, and he patted the child's head. "No harm done there, eh kid. You feeling better?"

Trunks nodded. He felt pain shoot up his neck, and winced.

"You were pretty beat up there. Vegeta said you were smashed by that pink freak Dodoria," the long-haired saiyan muttered some curses under his breath, "It's okay though, you didn't damage anything important."

He looked down at the bandages, Trunks prodded his sore ribs.

"Just snapped, nothing too serious," Radditz informed him, he was sort of the nurse of the saiyan group, although all of them were well versed in first aid, many times he was the only one who bothered to use his skills. "Frieza says no regeneration tank."

Trunks grimaced. "Where's Vegeta?"

"Hell if I know," he shrugged, "gosh kid, you act like him sometimes. Relax a little, you know."

Trunks studied Radditz's face. He sorta reminded the kid of Goten.

He cracked a grin.


	19. Chapter 17: Training

**Chapter 17: Training**

**_In which_ Vegeta spars with Nappa**

He sent out a heavy kick to the side, eyes closed.

Nappa's ki sparked and moved to the side, dodging Vegeta's kick, and the younger saiyan felt a punch graze his cheek.

He scowled, eyes still shut. His Ki Sense wasn't working very well. All he could tell was the general position of someone, not their movements.

Vegeta sent several punches towards the bright ki to his right, feeling his fists connect with something hard, and then hearing a thud. Vegeta opened his eyes and scowled down at the burly saiyan.

Nappa wiped blood from his lips. "Say, Prince Vegeta, how did you do that? Detecting my position without seeing me."

Vegeta paused. He wouldn't reveal his new trick now, the walls have ears. "Practice," he lied.

It wasn't the truth. Nappa nodded, understanding his Prince.

Secrets were a dangerous thing on Frieza's ship.

"The boy," Nappa started.

"Trunks," Vegeta corrected, "his name is Trunks."

The bald saiyan raised an eyebrow. "Right. Trunks. You said his power was drained?"

Vegeta paused, "yes." His eyes blinked once, twice, purposefully tapping his scouter - people were listening in.

Nappa frowned. More secrets.

"Of course, my Prince," he answered formally.

Their eyes snapped to the door when Radditz burst in. "Your highness, Nappa," he greeted. From behind the long haired saiyan, Trunks bounded in.

"Frieza has called for an assembly with us."

Vegeta frowned.


	20. Chapter 18: The first mission

**Chapter 18: The first mission**

_**In which **_**the saiyans are sent on the first mission with their newest member**

"Lord Frieza," the eldest member of the group greeted. The saiyans dropped to one knee, and Trunks reluctantly followed their lead.

"Greetings, monkeys," the purple alien in the hoverchair spat out the last word in disgust, "I'm sending you on a group mission. Zarbon will give you the details," he paused for dramatic effect, "monkeys are sociable creatures. I'm sure this will be a pleasant bonding experience."

Frieza grinned maliciously. "Although I'll have you know the inhabitants of Yyain have a... comparable power level to your pitiful kind. And I'd... appreciate, very much, if you left the landscape intact. I might plan to turn that scenic place into a resort."

Trunks growled softly. Comparable power level?! He figured Frieza was referring to his father. How was he supposed to fight them at this state.

There was a painful whip of Frieza's tail that slapped across his cheek. Trunk's head snapped violently to the side, but he managed to regain his balance.

"Was that a complain I heard?" Frieza smirked patronizingly.

Trunks resisted the urge to growl again - he felt his ki swirling deep beneath his core. He could already bring out some of it, his power enhanced after Dodoria's beating, but it would not be enough.

"Of course not, F-Lord Frieza."

He thinks his jaw was broken.


	21. Chapter 19: Space pod

**Chapter 19: Space pod**

**_In which_ Trunks finds his new ride very interesting**

"Cool," Trunks grinned in amazement. He settled himself against the leather (which looked comfortable but was disappointingly thinner and flatter than he hoped) of the single seat in the space pot, and his eyes brightened as they scanned against the controls.

As they directed, he pushed a button and the door of the space pod hissed as it closed, and the little room was bathed in a red light. Trunks had room to stretch his legs, being smaller than the others.

He gazed out the tinted window as the pod launch monitor gave them the clear signal, and four pods took to the sky.

Trunks waited till they were clear from the atmosphere to start prodding at the buttons and switches that looked safe.

He enabled the intercom device, as he had seen Konnin (if forgotten, Konnin was his previous abductor) do. "I'm surprised you knew how to turn this thing on, kid." Radditz's voice crackled over.

Trunks shrugged, even though he knew Radditz couldn't see.

"You know, the stasis sleep would be going off in about twenty minutes. You can ask them to disable it if you want, but it's going to be a dreadfully boring one month ride there."

Trunks smirked. He would just use the time to draw his ki out and maybe tamper with whatever was in him. Speaking of which...

"Is there some spare technology or equipment here I can use? You know, without having to take apart the pod? In case... something happens."

There was a pause, and Vegeta's voice came over. "There's a white box above your head."

Trunks looked up. "Thanks."

He stared down at his fingertips. "Let's try this," he muttered, and closed his eyes. He tried to draw his ki out, from his core...

strange... it seems easier this time...

...

...

Trunks opened his eyes. Blue ki danced at his fingers.

He widened his eyes and almost whooped in joy, but bit his tongue.

The child brought out more ki and it swirled into a little ki ball, hovering over his palm. But that was it.

Trunks took the ki back in. He didn't want to risk blowing up his ride.

"How..."

His brow furrowed, as his brain worked, then it struck him.

He was in a space pod.

Space pods emitted tons of different frequencies and signals.

One of them could have interfered with the technology inside him...

He longed to share that information with Vegeta, but he figured the intercoms were bugged.

_"Do you wish to enable the sleep stasis gas? You would be awoken twenty minutes before landing."_

Trunks looked up. "Um, no. It's fine."

_"Sleep stasis gas disabled."_

He'd figure out what kind of frequency was from the pod, and how it affected the technology inside him. He could do that in a month or two. There wa sthe return trip after all. He was a genius!

The demi-saiyan grinned. This was science. Science was all about trial and error.

Reaching for the toolbox, he began to work.


	22. Chapter 20: Chat

**Chapter 20:** **Chat**

**_In which_ Trunks has a chat and learns more about his predicament**

He took a deep breath.

One month. Surely that was enough time.

The white toolbox didn't have much. Screwdrivers, wrenches and screws of several sizes, a hammer, and many spare pieces of circuitry. He frowned and observed a resistor in his hand. None of the pieces were very different from what he had seen on Earth, most of them were recognizable but some had him stumped. No matter, he'd figure out what they were for in no time.

He figured he didn't want to take anything apart too quickly, lest something malfunctioned. There was a mini radio in the toolbox that he could experiment with, first.

He turned several dials.

"Technology Support Centre, anything the problem?"

Oh shit. He didn't think he would actually connect to anything...

"Um, I was just testing out the radio to made sure it worked... they gave me a new one and told me to made sure it was functioning when I was far away enough," he blabbed. Hopefully whoever was on the line would buy it and not report it as suspicious behavior. He knew how that worked.

"Oh, well then. Are you unsure about anything?"

Trunks thought for a moment. Well, there was a technological expert on the line who knew what those weird thingamajibs were...

"Is it okay if you tell me what some parts I found in the emergency kit were? I want to know if anything happens."

The voice perked up. "Finally! Someone who actually needs tech support, and not another solider being stubborn about not soldering a single loose piece... Well, what do you want to know about?"

Trunks turned an odd shaped, spanner like object with odd spikes sticking out. "Well..."

He supposed a good time had passed when he was described, in detail, the workings and various uses of whatever and whichever piece in the ship. As a bonus, Trunks managed to coax the worker on the line to drop hints about energy draining technology.

"Well, Lord Frieza used to make use of some sort of ray gun to temporary drain energy. Later it upgraded to a chip that could be implanted in one's abdomen, to suppress the wearer's ki."

Trunks felt the unnatural force in his stomach, and his unrested ki swirling within.

"Is there anyway to counter the effects of it?"

"Well, there are ways to reduce the energy suppressing effects, but they aren't efficient. The only way to completely remove its effects, is to get rid of the chip."

Trunks thought for a moment.

"Do you know how to reduce the effects?"

The worker on the other side shrugged. "No idea kid. Say, why are you so interested in this anyway?"

Trunks stayed silent.

"Ah!" There was a good natured laugh. "I see. I'm surprised you managed to figure out the energy draining part all by yourself. I can't help you much over there, my forte are spaceships. But I won't tell, since you gave me such a pleasant talk for a long time."

The demi-saiyan grinned. "Thanks."

"No prob kid. I'm Skree."

Trunks took a deep breath. Well, the guy did help him a lot... "I'm Trunks."


	23. Chapter 21: Experiment

**Chapter 21: Experiment**

**In which Trunks experiments with the chip in him**

"If I'm going to die, so be it."

He turned the dial.

Blinked once, twice, there was an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, but there was no change in his ki, still bubbling slowly beneath the surface.

"Well that was anticlimactic," he muttered. So much for an explosive.

He had learnt that it gave out many different frequencies when it came on, and if something was interrupted it would explode, from the technician across the radio, and was disappointed.

He tossed it aside casually and continued to dig in the toolbox. Finally pulling out the back-up scouter, he begin to dismantle it to prod at it's circuitry. He did not do it with his own scouter in case there was need to be contacted, or lest suspicion arose. Trunks, looking very much like his mother, grinned at the challenge.

"One month? Easy."

Besides, with everyone asleep, no one would bother him.

He switched around several wires in the backup scouter, and running by trial and error, he figured out it was no use. Just as well, Trunks didn't really think Frieza would put something in him that could be interrupted by something he always carried.

The demi-saiyan tossed it away, resisting the urge to blow it up. Sure, he had his mother's intellect and his father's determination, but he had also inherited both his parents' short temper and their impatience. Clacking his nails against the shiny console, he began to itch for movement. Perhaps this was why the sleep stasis gas existed.

He formed a small ki ball in his hands, as big as he could that would not do significant damage if it got out of control, and began to toss it around. It was a self-control exercise his father had thought him, which consisted of bouncing the unrestrained ki ball back and forth and catching it in different ways, as well as controlling the energy he fed into it. He didn't think he was ready for the second one, especially not with the chip in him.

Trunks flipped the ki ball back and forth with his fingertips, not really concerned about the control he had over the energy, and he began to survey his surroundings once more. It held a lot of interest to him, but he didn't dare dismantle anything, for fear of plummeting into the endless sucking void of space should anything go wrong.

He added in slightly more energy into the ki ball, feeling something swirling in the pit of his stomach.

_Hm..._

Trunks took back some ki, the blue ball growing smaller, and felt the energy in his core flare just a little bit, before being pushed back to it's normal, suppressed level.

_Hold on... I might be getting into something here..._

Trunks brought out more energy, feeling greater resistance the more energy he tried to bring out, but...

...The moment the ki left it's central source, the region it was being suppressed in, there was no more resistance. Whatever that ship was, it's abilities only limited to holding his ki in one place.

Trunks's eyes lit up.

Sure, he still couldn't tap into a majority of his power - a **large** majority of his power, but now that he knew he could control ki if he brought it out, or if it was from an outside source... well things would be so much easier.


	24. Chapter 22: Panic

**Chapter 22: Panic**

_**In which**_ **Vegeta enlist Goku's help**

The Earth saiyan opened his eyes, puzzled. He had just did a scan of all the kis on the planet. "He's not here."

"I know that, Kakarot," Vegeta bit out.

"No, I mean... he's not on the planet."

The saiyan prince remained silent as he changed the dry washcloth for a wet one and dabbed it over his unconscious mate's head. Bulma whimpered and curled up tighter in a ball against the elder saiyan, and Vegeta sighed.

"I figured that out. There's a reason I called you here, you know."

Goku blinked.

Vegeta growled, "Go to whichever Kai's place or something! You have wider Ki reception there."

"Ooh," Goku nodded, he brought two fingers to his forehead and blinked off.

"He didn't tell me where he was going," Goten muttered sourly, "Trunks always tells me where he's going. We're best friends. He's supposed to."

Gohan patted his brother's back, while Chi Chi paced, "oh poor dear, I hope he's not in too much trouble."

"It's okay," Gohan spoke up, "if Trunks is anywhere in this universe, we'd find him."

It was meant to be a reassuring comment, but when Goku came back and told everyone that Trunks was, indeed,** not** in this universe, Vegeta almost passed out.


End file.
